A power supply unit may convert one form of electrical energy to another form of electrical energy. An energy source, such as a battery or an electrical grid, may input electrical energy to the power supply unit. In the example of the electrical grid, the power supply unit may receive alternating current (“AC”) at 120 volts with a frequency of 60 Hertz.
Electronic devices, such as laptops, mobile devices, tablets, and others, may require electrical energy in the form of direct current (“DC”). Therefore, a power supply unit may convert an AC signal to DC current or DC voltage for an electronic device.